hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Auction House
The Auction House is a location in the Hub World that houses auctions. It is a large building found to the east of the Village spawn and the Hub Portal. Auctions are created by players where they can sell and bid for items in return for coins. To browse or create an auction, the player must interact with the Auction Master NPC in the Auction House. Creating an auction requires a fee, equal to 5% the starting price of the item plus an amount of coins goes up with how long the auction is. Some items can be bought on the Dark Auction, although these are auctions run by the game and bid on by players in real-time. The bottom of this page contains multiple websites that can be used to ensure you are buying items for the right price. Auction Browser Auction browsing is done in multiple sections: * Weapons (Swords, Bows, Axes, Magic Weapons) * Armor (Hats, Chestplates, Leggings, Boots) * Accessories (Talismans, Orbs, Artifacts, Rings) * Consumables (Potions, Books, Food) * Blocks (Dirt, Stone, any other blocks) * Tools & Misc (Tools, magic items, staff items, specials, basically everything else) At the bottom of the GUI is a few options: Search, Item Tier, and Sort. You can search for an item by clicking the sign and typing the item name. The Item Tier (Eye of Ender) will view the different rarities of items: Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, Legendary, and Special. The Sort ability (hopper) will show options for filtering: Highest Bid, Lowest Bid, Ending Soon, and Most Bids. * If you sort the items by Ending Soon, items that have 5 or less minutes left will be on the last page. To bid on an auction, you must have enough coins to meet the starting amount or 15% more than the most recent bid. Click on an item, then click the gold nugget ("Submit Bid") button. This will subtract the amount from your account. If you do not have enough coins, the gold nugget will instead show a poisoned potato. The Bid History of an item is shown when clicking on the item in the Browser and hovering the map. The Auctions Browser defaults to viewing: Weapons, All Tiers, Highest Bid Auction Manager To manage your auctions, click the Gold Horse Armor in the Auctions Master GUI. This will show your current auctioned items and their respective price. To create an auction, click the Gold Horse Armor again at the bottom of the management GUI. The auction creator will let you click an item from your inventory to put up for auction. Clicking the gold bar will let you choose the minimum bidding price. Clicking the clock will let you select the total amount of time players will have to bid on your auction. The player must foot 5% of the asking price as well as a scaling fee for hours listed. This serves as an excise tax to reduce inflation and market saturation. The Bid History of an item is shown when clicking on the item in the Browser and hovering the map. Auction Tips Making Auctions: * Create a minimum price that helps you profit while not being too high. Remember, the minimum price is the LEAST you will make, so make it low enough that your auction will still get some bids. * Enchanting an item can give it a higher value. Don't waste enchantments on it; however, as an item with Protection I may sell for less than if you had not enchanted it. This is because now you have to use anvils to add other enchants, which is harder than just buying a piece without Protection I. * If you are unsure of what price you should set for your item, look at other prices for the same item, and use that as a guide for setting your price. You may have a higher chance of getting a bid if you set your price lower than other same items. * Advertising an auction in chat after it is created at a low price can garner multiple bids from users who may continue competing up to the equilibrium value. However, since everyone does this, the effect gets neglected a lot. * If you create an auction for a high-value item at a very low price, it's a good strategy to put the auction duration to 1–2 days so people have lots of time to bid on it, and it will eventually get up to the normal value of the item. Bidding on Auctions: * Don't bid excessively high. Bid enough to win the item, but not enough that it won't be worth it. * If you have the time and dedication, bid on an item you like towards the beginning of the auction to discourage more bids towards the end. * Utilizing the sorting functionality to select the appropriate category and rarity of the desired item, then sorting by ending soon helps to locate multiple copies of the item and can be used to gauge a proper buy value. * If you are outbid (which nearly always occurs), then it is shown in chat. Click on the message to view the auction. * You can bid on a specific player’s auctions by typing /ah Username. Trivia * The lowest possible starting bid you can set for an item is 1 coin. You can bypass the limit of 10 coins by using the default starting bid of a stick or something equally worthless. External Links * Detailed Auction Site * Partially Outdated Auction Site * Alternate Auction House Live Bids History and items' starting price can no longer be set to be ×5 their price.}} Category:Locations